russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UNTV 37 Sked (March 2008)
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am - Start your day, the Christian way! (Bro. Roland Ocampo) :4:45 am - Good Morning Kuya! (Kuya Daniel Razon, with Lyn Perez, Allan Encarnacion, Rene Jose, Niña Taduran, Tony Arevalo, Lea Ylagan, Janice Gotardo, Rodel Flordeliz, Ryan Ramos, Rey Pacheco, Dick Sinchongco, Krist Melecio, Roberto Packing, Chris "Porky" dela Cruz, Atty. Regie Tonggol and Sally "Datgirl" Piamonte) (LIVE) (with Hataw Balita (Kuya Daniel Razon, with segment anchors Niña Taduran and Lea Ylagan), 7 am to 8 am) :9 am - Bahala si Bitag (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) :10:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :11:30 am - D'X-Man :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :2 pm - Truth in Focus (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :5 pm - KNC Show (Eric Cabobos and Roselle Aquino, with Charles Dumaraos, Michael Caballero, Javelle Punzalan, Jax Marie Tagud, RL Agustin, Mikee Louise Samson, Janel Navalta) :5:30 pm - Bread Tambayan (Rodel Flordeliz, Jowee Ann Marquez, El Nairachi, Mikechell Soriano, May Ong, Rachel Aquino, Myka Cloma and Kenji Hasegawa) :6 pm - Ito Ang Balita (Jay Sonza and Candice Giron) (LIVE) :7 pm - Kaagapay (Annie Rentoy, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Dr. Mandy Saguin) (LIVE) :8 pm - Make My Day (Larry Henares) :8:10 pm - Mapalad ang Bumabasa :8:25 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :with Hataw Balita News Update (12 nn-12:05 pm and 10-10:05 pm) Saturday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (Bentot, Jr., Ryan Ramos, Ehlite Tan, Roberto Packing, Dr. Mandy Saguin, Rudy Cacer, Brenda Fox and Natasha Ledesma. Also starring: Amor Tadas, Paul Chuapoco, Marlon See, Aaron Agbuya, Adjes Carreon, Margaux Songco, Hershey Pie del Mundo, Jowee Ann Marquez, Lorenz Hernandez and Papay Raymond Cranarlo) (LIVE) :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :11 am - Serbisyo Publiko (Annie Rentoy, Willie Espiritu and Oscar Cruz) :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :6 pm - Chika Mo, Chika Ko! (Pete Ampoloquino Jr., Peter Ledesma and Natasha Ledesma (born in August 30, 1980), with Joey de Castro, Ian Valdez and Benny Andaya) (LIVE) :7 pm - Pangarap ng Puso (Wens Lazaro) :8 pm - Believer TV (Eric Cabobos) :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Sunday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (Bentot, Jr., Ryan Ramos, Ehlite Tan, Roberto Packing, Dr. Mandy Saguin, Rudy Cacer, Brenda Fox and Natasha Ledesma. Also starring: Amor Tadas, Paul Chuapoco, Marlon See, Aaron Agbuya, Adjes Carreon, Margaux Songco, Hershey Pie del Mundo, Jowee Ann Marquez, Lorenz Hernandez and Papay Raymond Cranarlo) (LIVE) :7 am - Doc on TV (Dr. Edwin Bien and Rhea Horrilleno) :8 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :10:30 am - Maestra Viajes (Geraldine "Gigi" Herrera) :11 am - BIHASA (Biblia Hamon Sa'yo) (Ehlite Tan) :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Sports 37 (Ryan Ramos and Joy Delorei) :4:30 pm - Hometown: Dito Po sa Amin :5:30 pm - Katha (Lawrence, Jeff, Warly, Tita Anna, Madz, Kuya Mike and Adrian) :6 pm - Usapang Cristiano (Bro. Dino Hilario, Maysie Mirani and Marjorie Navarro) :8 pm - Believer TV (Eric Cabobos) :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) Segments from the program Good Morning Kuya! *''Clinic ni Kuya'' *''Munting Pangarap'' *''Law Center ni Kuya'' *''U R Hired'' *''Libreng Sakay'' *''Biblically Speaking'' *''Verse of the Day'' *''Ano Ang Balita?'' *''Hataw Balita'' **''Police Report'' - Police Reports **''Balitang Panlalawigan'' - Provincial/Regional News **''Clinic ni Kuya Update'' - Updates from Clinic ni Kuya **''Global News'' - World News **''Sports News'' - Sports News *''Congress in Action'' *''Pondahan'' *''Market Diva'' *''Barangay UNTV'' *''Traffic Update'' - Traffic Updates *''Pet Talk'' *''Techy Muna'' *''Natatanging Pinoy'' *''Easy Cooking'' *''Ms. Manners'' *''Tugtugan Atbp.'' *''Celebrity Values'' *''Sports 37'' *''Showbiz Chikka'' *''Inside Look'' Ito Ang Balita *''Police Blotter'' - Police Reports *''Balitang Promdi'' - Provincial/Regional News *''Traffic Update'' - Traffic Updates *''Weather Update'' - Weather News and Forecast *''Balitang Global'' - World News *''Sports Balita'' - Sports News *''E News'' - Entertainment News *''Events Organizer'' - Features Kami Naman *''KNN (Kami Naman News)'' - a comic CNN update reports segment *''Showbiztuhan'' *''Bata Bata, Paano 'Yan Ginawa?'' *''Kayod Pinoy'' *''Kuk Mornin''' *''Tipid Tayo Dito'' *''Dyip ni Dyani'' *''Y Health'' *''Nagmamaganda'' *''Pampagising'' *''Ibang Klase 'To'' *''Gabay sa Buhay'' *''Turntable'' Reporter *Bryan de Paz *Freema Salonga *Bernard Dadis *Rey Pelayo *Dave Tirao *Bryan Evangelista *Joy Sanchez *Grace Casin *Ponce dela Paz *Bert Cerrudo *Jun Soriao *Nath Alfonso *Sam Sanchez *Adjes Carreon (entertainment news reporter) *Buboy Remolin (entertainment news reporter) See also *The Camerawalls in UNTV News - YouTube *Discon 08 at UNTV News - YouTube